halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Baracuss
Archive 1 [BEGINING TRANSMISION:Greetings . I am Crimson Dagger, Artificial Inteligence of the Glimering Emerald. If you will please leave Councilor Antairious your message, I'm sure he will get back to you soon after. Mean While, please, feel free to visit some of his other Articles. Thank you! END OF TRANSMISION] Archive 2 Archive 3 ---- Oh It's looks blank. Anyways, two things, 1. Have you seen the new trailer for Keep It Clean? 2. How do you make a signature? Baw Wee 21:45, 10 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee I got my signature! Here's the vid http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSuaMduI3yM Your Vid I finallly watch your video on Youtube. --Zamra 'Vorum 00:01, 11 October 2008 (UTC) System Hey, could you make a page called the Yamato System and have a picture which has to stars. He's the reason why I want that page, Titan-class Battleship. Also make it yours and mine okay? Uasp Erbomee ...Question What was I watching? Other thing, that music playing in the background sounded like White Zombie or Slipnot in my oppinion. --Zamra 'Vorum 01:34, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks -- Not an Insult I was just razzing you and your right everybody starts off easy. --Zamra 'Vorum 01:48, 11 October 2008 (UTC) What!? Dinner?! It's like 10:00 p.m.! Alright, I'll get on too. Zeno and Uasp I've talked to both of them a few times but it was never about roleplaying. --Zamra 'Vorum 01:54, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Soon I'm just deciding about what to put for it. I'll think about it tonight. --Zamra 'Vorum 01:58, 11 October 2008 (UTC) That Was the Plan Thats what I'm gonna do too. Anyway I'm logging out, see ya to tomorrow. BTW, check out these new articles: *Klarka: A species native to Zarklear. *Acid Grenade: The name says it all. --Zamra 'Vorum 02:05, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Armada I would like to add my fleet, the First Fleet of Righteous Fury, to the Grand Armada. D1134 02:35, 11 October 2008 (UTC) My new signature Do you like it? - Sig Baracuss can you tell me how yo make a sig? thx-User:Cortezsniper How do you use it? Um... Baracuss thx, but how do you use it?-Cortezsniper Thx THANK YOU THANK YOUU THANK YOU- Yes I've heard of the Mythic Map Pack, I heard that it comes out 1-06-09. My Sig Lyrics from Battery by Metallica Speaking of which I saw your new video on youtube. It was good, I have a suggestion for your next (if you make another) to have screenshots of some of your friends from Xbox live, or Halo Fanon/Halopedia. I'm thinking about being a counter terrorist from Halo vs. Counterstrike. But I might have other ideas later on. Cool, are you making it? And the muscles, burn! Fine, I'm sorry. You Guys Are Awesome Check out this new list I have on my page. Its called the B.A.M.F list. Halloween Well probably nothing, because after I get a new 360 I'm going to be flat broke and also I have to save money for Gears of War 2. Okay I don't really know any of that DragonBall Z stuff. Pic He looked like a cat. Eh I'm was never really a fan of DragonBall Z. Oh Like Zamra, I'm not really into Dragon Ball Z I guess so. What? We are not hopeless! I think so, back when I was five or six, Ok With Me I never really understood Japanese animae. Is it true that you want to have your hair look like that because I saw that you wrote that on Baw Wee's talk page. Two Things 1. Make me a sig later. 2. Jalcronia EliteMaster117 00:51, 12 October 2008 (UTC) My Plan I plan on growing my hair out till it looks like this: Vids I saw some of those videos, they were ok. At my school it's Geeks, athletes, or middles. I'm a middle luckily.